


Briefing

by LadyMonk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gency, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMonk/pseuds/LadyMonk
Summary: Mission briefings are terribly boring, especially to Genji since the recall. However, he can always rely on the great Doctor to keep him entertained.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm a sinner and this is my first smut fic that I've ever posted. I should be working on my stories, but here I am. Sinning.  
> Look at that. I know a lot of you will enjoy this.

Mission briefings were the worst. It wasn’t because they weren’t informative or important, it was because they were filled with countless hours of droll. Everyone sat around the table, tossing out opinions on how the mission should be completed. It made the cyborg wonder why they called it a ‘brief’ing if it lasted so damn long. By the second hour Genji had been about to slam his head against the meeting table. He wasn’t one to drink coffee, but hell, he sure could use some.

He wasn’t a coffee drinker, but the woman beside him, she was. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, taking it all in. No one seemed to bat an eyelash when they’d decided to sit beside one another. It wasn’t as if they’d given anyone a hint of their discreet escapades. Genji pulled off his visor, reaching for her coffee and taking a sip of it. Blue eyes flashed to his deep brown ones in shock, almost anger, but then they soothed.

He nearly sputtered. Bitter. Of course she’d take her coffee black. One thing she did do was look around the room. Not a single pair of eyes looked their way. Everyone was either too bored or too enthralled by the speech.

“Someone could have seen that,” She hissed under her breath, snatching her mug back from him.

“If anyone did, they hardly cared enough to say something,” Genji returned nonchalantly. “Do you have a problem with me showing affection for you, Angela?”

She shushed him, cheeks dusted with a light blush. “Stop that.”

He loved it when she chastised him. Deep down he knew. She loved it.

Casually he slipped his hand beneath the table, sliding it over until he gripped her knee. He loved it when she wore a skirt.

She stiffened where she sat, breath hitching. Blue eyes burned with surprise. She turned them on him. Such a wonderful shade of blue. The lust awoke in her eyes as they darkened. He had her where he wanted her.

She didn’t say anything, didn’t push his hand away when he left room for her to do so. Instead, she just gnawed on her lip pensively, averting her gaze to the mug of coffee.

His hand drew circles, kneading occasionally. As much as the thought of someone noticing excited him, the thrill of keeping it secret made something deep in his core alight in an inferno. He wanted to watch her squirm as his hand trailed upward, pushing up the skirt with ease. Fingers tickled her thigh and she tensed.

He snickered quietly, eyes on their commander as he continued to drone on about the mission.

He pushed his hand further up, fingers brushing against soft flesh. Brown eyes darted to her. No underwear? That was something awfully risky of Angela to do. It was her turn to smirk as she lifted her coffee up to her lips, taking a sip where Genji had just been. Her tongue peaked out to lick that spot. Genji tried to hide the deadly smirk on his lips. If only he could pull her out of that chair and slam her against the table. He had always been careless about sexual experiences in public, but Angela, she was much stiffer when it came to that.

So it wasn’t a surprise to him when she muffled her gasp with the back of her hand as he rubbed the tip of his index finger in a circular motion against her clitoris. Her legs opened up to him. Easy. Not even the great Doctor could withstand the tricks of his erotic trade. She submitted as all other partners of his had. He took the pressure away, trailing downward to her slick entrance, pushing a finger inside of her.

Blue eyes opened wide in embarrassment, cheeks burned rose red. She held her lips shut tight, glancing around the room with worry in her expression. Yet she didn’t tell him to stop, so he continued. His finger worked into her. In and out and in again, curling upward until he bumped the spot that made her shiver in his hold.

He pushed another finger inside of her and her lips popped open as she gasped.

Heads turned in her direction. Genji didn’t pull his fingers out, but he played it off well. He cocked his eyebrow at her, mocking curiosity. “What’s the matter?” He asked, her, voice filled with worry.

“N-nothing,” She answered. He curled his fingers and she shuffled in her chair. He showed no signs of stopping. Thankfully, though, the Commander shrugged it off and so too did the rest of the room.

Safe.

She nibbled on her lip, wrapping her arms around her torso as Genji’s fingers slipped in and out of her. They reached so deep and tickled all of the right places. It took all of her not to beg for more.

His voice in her ear made her teeter on the brink of an orgasm, just barely holding herself back.

“What’s wrong, Angela? You keep shuffling in your seat. Do you need to go to the bathroom?” He teased, voice so low none could hear. None but Angela.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Angela sputtered as she stood up, smoothing her skirt. His fingers slipped out of her, dripping with her fluids.

“Okay, then. Just go?” The Commander replied with a raised eyebrow. Genji couldn’t imagine what the rest of the room must have been thinking of her eerie behavior.

She dipped her head in a nod and shuffled out of the room.

Genji waited for the room to calm before standing up and following her.

She was waiting outside the briefing room. He clashed against her, their bodies flush as he grabbed her ass. She braced against him.

“Oh how dare you,” She mumbled, angling her head upward to press a kiss to his scarred face.

“Mm, you didn’t wear panties,” He commented, already pushing her away from the hall and into a cleaning closet. One they’d been in before.

“Briefings aren’t quite the same unless your fingers are inside me. I figured it’d be easier than the last time,” She answered.

He grunted, leaning down to steal her lips in a open mouth kiss. His tongue swiped against the tip of hers and her mouth closed to suck on his lower lip. “Mm, glad you enjoy it as much as I do.”

His lips pressed to the column of her neck. She’d be wearing turtle necks and scarves for awhile. He pulled up her skirt, exposing her lower half completely. He was all for long sessions of foreplay, but if they disappeared for too long others may wonder. So he flipped her over, pushing her face first against the wall as he gripped her hips. His prosthetic cock, the one she made for him, slid deep into the slippery folds.

Her moan was one of wanting, one of repressed desire that was definitely overdue. He nearly pulled out all of the way before slamming back into her. She gasped, hands searching for something to grab onto, but finding nothing but flat wall.

His hips rocked into her, rolling and slapping against her ass as he brought her into him. His thrusts were deep and quick. He let out a low sigh, his own pleasure heard. “Fuck, Angela,” He slurred, voice filled with desire that made her heart hammer against her chest.

She trembled as he took her, rammed her over and over. His stamina was more than impressive, but one couldn’t expect much else from one of the most powerful agents in the world.

She trembled and shook, her knees buckled. Her wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady. He pressed kisses against her shoulder blades, the motion of his hips unyielding. He coaxed her to a loud, messy, climax. His hand wrapped around her mouth to silence the cry of his name. He tumbled after her, burying his cock deep into her as he finished with a low growl.

She nearly collapsed in his arms as he let go, but he caught her before she could fall into the cleaning supplies and brooms.

“This isn’t the bathroom,” Genji joked with false confusion, holding her tight in his arms.

She simply rolled her eyes and laughed quietly, lightly slapping at his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at genjis-beanie.tumblr.com! I like prompts and ideas being tossed at me! Also if you're too shy to comment here you can do so there on anon! I hope you liked this quick smutfic. AGFOR and SOF should be updating soon, both chapters are in the works.


End file.
